


Coffee?

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: The Angst Chronicles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bisexuality, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned instance of cutting, Nathalie is very lesbian here, Pre-Canon, Very heavily alluded to child abuse, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: She had long, silky golden hair and bright, energetic evergreen eyes. She was wearing a fashionable white shirt that almost seemed like a shawl in its design and was embroidered with various flowers. It stopped about a cm above her belly button. Aside from that she wore short-shorts and white shoes.Nathalie's face pigmented pink.





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> My youtube channel, where i post miraculous ladybug animatics regularly : https://youtu.be/moqNyKMS-sM

"Are you ok?"

Nathalie Sanceour, 16, looked up from where she sat at the edge of a fountain. Her back was soaked from the spray and the resultant chill she felt was getting steadily worse.

She nodded after a moment.

The girl before her looked unconvinced. She had long, silky golden hair and bright, energetic evergreen eyes. She was wearing a fashionable white shirt that almost seemed like a shawl in its design and was embroidered with various flowers. It stopped about a cm above her belly button. Aside from that she wore short-shorts and white shoes.

Nathalie's face pigmented pink.

"What you doin'?" the blonde girl asked, scuffing her shoes on the curb. Nath blinked multiple times, surprised. Someone actually wanted to hold conversation woth her?

...Why?

"Just... Thinking..." she mumbled, scratching her wrists slightly, hating how itchy the cut was. She had lost control one stressful night and hurt herself almost on accident or instinct, and had despised it and sworn never to hurt herself again. The panic of how much blood she had drawn and making excuses for the smell of antiseptic was an event she refused to repeat.

Her parent's hadn't believed her lies, but she wasn't surprised. They never believed her. 

A bitterness grew in her chest.

The blonde girl seemed to spot the scar and inhaled sharply. Nathalie flinched and wrenched her sleeve down, looking away and wishing she hadn't tied her hair up into a ponytail so that she could cover her face with her hair as she normally preferred to do.

"...Do you want to get coffee?" the girl smiled. Nath looked up at her in shock, lost for words. "...Why?" she finally managed. The blonde scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I dunno, you seem sad, and i always make it my responsibility to help out anyone who is struggling! My name is Emilie by the way, Emilie Fontaine - but you can call me Em or Emmy"

"Aah, i- er..." she bit her lip self consciously. "My name is Nathalie Sanceour"

"That's a lovely name!" Emilie beamed, and Nath knew if her face could get any redder it would.

"Now then..." Em gave a cheeky sort of smile. "Coffee?" she offered her hand.

Nathalie took it and shuddered at the spark that flowed between them, following the other girl, but stopping when Em seemed to startle, eyes comically wide. "Woah, i didn't notice because you were facing away from me, but.. What happened to your face?"

...shit. She had taken her sunglasses off for a bit and her makeup must have smudged or went off entirely.

And indeed, Emilie Fontaine now looked at a rather unsightly purplish bruise that spanned her eye down to her cheek. It was rimmed by splotches of discoloration of yellow and red.

It looked terrible. And painful.

It was.

Nathalie realised Emilie was waiting for an answer and flushed, pulling her sleeves down over her hands as she always did when she was nervous, averting her gaze. "I, um, got in an accident. It's fine, don't worry about it"

Emilie's face was filled with disbelief, and the way her face had gone pale, Nath knew she had guessed. Her blood ran cold, but Em didn't press.

"Let's... Go get that coffee" Em finally said, swallowing and plastering on a smile that looked entirely fake. She snaked her arm around Nath's and intertwined their fingers. The bluenette shuddered.

And that was the day Nathalie Sanceour's life flipped on its head.


End file.
